Chocolate
by Level X
Summary: Lily is obsessed with chocolate. James is obsessed with Lily. A billion chocolates, a giant box, and an imaginary owl help bring them together.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Draco and Hermione would be together. But since I don't, I'm saving up to buy it from our wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**THIS HERE IS A ONE-SHOT ABOUT LILY AND JAMES AND CHOCOLATE :)**

**LILY IS HEAD GIRL JAMES IS HEAD BOY**

* * *

"Lily, will you go out with me?"

"No."

LINE

Lily loved chocolate. Too much, perhaps. She always carried some around with her when she went around to her classes. One could say that she was... TOTALLY ADDICTED TO CHOCOLATE! HAHAHA! (Sorry... I want some chocolate)

This detail did not go unnoticed by the marauders, and this was the final plan that James used to get Lily. He came up with it after another failed attempt using flowers and cards and presents and love songs and ambushing her in the hallway and food and just about everything else.

It was the day before the exams, in seventh year. James had just failed to impress Lily... again. He was currently sitting next to the Black Lake, basking in the sun with his friends.

"Padfoot, what do I do? It's almost the end of the year and she still hasn't agreed to go out with me!" James was distraught. His latest attempt at getting Lily still hasn't worked.

"Well... she does like chocolate... so maybe you should give her some!"

"I can't give her some! She has too much already! But wait... I could if I do this..." James started thinking.

"Prongs? Prongs? OI! Prongs!"

"WHAT! WHAT! WHERE'S THE FIRE?!" James stopped thinking with a start.

"What?"

Remus spoke up. "We think we know how to help you get her."

"So do I!"

They all spoke at the same time. " Take her chocolate so she thinks some animals stole it, then give her loads of chocolate and ask her out! It's foolproof!"

They looked at each other and cracked up. When the laughing stopped, James looked at them all and asked how to carry out the plan. They all huddled up and began discussing their plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the lake, Lily and her friends were gossiping.

"Hey look!" Mary exclaimed. "Lily, your boyfriend is discussing something with his friends."

Lily groaned. "Ugh, Mary, he's not my boyfriend! He's probably thinking of another way to try and get me."

"Whatever you say... But I think he's pretty cute. But not as good as his friend..."

Of course, the friend she was talking about was Sirius.

Alice disagreed. "I think Frank is the best, even if he's not part of... them." She gestured in the Marauders direction.

"Yes, Alice, whatever. Just go ask him out!"

"Ah! No! I can't! I'd be mortified!"

"Whatever." They then walked back into the castle, Lily unwrapping yet another piece of chocolate.

* * *

"Alright. Commence Operation... What is it called again?" Sirius was having trouble remembering the plan. They were currently in the Head Dorm's common room and about to help James with his latest attempt to get his dream girl.

"Yeesh, Padfoot, we decided to call it Attempt to Woo Lily Number 426," Remus laughed.

"Hey!" James cried indignantly. "I wanted it to be called Operation Steal Chocolate and... woo Lily... Oops."

The rest of them burst out laughing.

"Alright, come on. Let's start again. Commence Operation Attempt to Woo Lily Number 426." Sirius repeated.

"Grr..."

"Ok! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnd... ACTION!"

They went up to Lily's room and listened carefully for any noise, just in case. When they heard none, James whispered the password that he heard Lily saying to get in. the portrait creaked open and they went in.

"Great. Now where does she stash her chocolates?" James suddenly realized this one particular flaw.

"Let's split up and search everywhere," Remus suggested.

"Or... _Accio Chocolates_!" A billion chocolates burst out of her desk drawer and knocked James down. He smirked.

"That works... Come on, we need to open the window and scatter some things to make it seem and owl burst in here and opened her drawer and stole only her chocolates... that's going to be hard to explain..."

"OOH! I'll take some more of her stuff!" James leapt in and took some old parchments, a quill, and an old graded essay. The others laughed when they saw James with all his stuff.

"Now come on, we need to get out." James led the way out and into his room. They dumped the stuff on his bed.

"Now for part two..."

* * *

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The boys were hidden under the invisibility cloak (Don't ask me how they all fit, 'cause I really don't know). They were going to sneak off into Hogsmeade and buy another billion chocolates for Lily.

"Let's go, we need to go into Honeydukes and stop at Zonkos. I'm running out of Dungbombs." Sirius said.

"Alright, alright." They opened the secret passage and jumped in. About thirty minutes later, they arrived in the cellar of Honeydukes. They walked in and James immediately went to the chocolate. He filled his arms what everything he could, and with evident effort, motioned for his friends to come and get some. They walked, or waddled, arms loaded, to the counter, where James paid for it. They then walked out of the shop and Sirius got Dungbombs for who knows what.

And so they walked back to castle, careful not to be noticed by any professors.

* * *

The next morning, James was woken by a rather loud shriek of his name.

"JAMES SOMETHING POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BELOVED BABIES!"

"Huh?" He asked groggily.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! MY POOR LITTLE CHOCOLATES! THEY'RE ALLL GONE!" This scream came from his left and basically deafened his ear.

"Ow!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT MY BABIES BACK! NOW! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!"

"Ah! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"YES YOU DO! IT WAS EITHER YOU OR AN OWL! AND I KNOW AN OWL WASN'T SNEAKY ENOUGH! IT WAS YOU! I WANT MY CHOCOLATES BACK! NOW!" And with that, she burst out crying and rushed into the bathroom.

"That wasn't the best way to wake me up..." He muttered. Then he suddenly realized he overlooked one crucial fact.

"WAIT! HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY ROOM?!" There was no answer.

* * *

"Arg, guys, I really messed up. I need to get her her chocolates. FAST!" James was very agitated.

"Ok, ok. Just wrap them in a box or something and present it to her." Remus, being the level headed one, suggested a solution.

"Ok. I just need a really big box, lots of wrapping paper, a mile of ribbon, and a giant red bow tie."

"Let's go." They walked to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Is it ready?" James was getting fidgety.

"Yes," Sirius answered for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Now all we have to do is wait for Evans to come down. Into position everyone!" They scrambled into their respective positions behind the box and waited. And waited. And waited some more. And more. And more. (Lily, why won't you just come down?) Finally, her portrait opened and she came down the stairs.

"SURPRISE!" She shrieked as three boys jumped out from behind a... giant... present...

"Ah! Potter! What is the meaning of this?"

"Well, since you have no chocolate, I bought you some! Well, more than some. Actually, a lot."

"OHMYGOD! POTTER, THANK YOU! MWAH!" That was a kiss. That Lily bestowed to poor James' lips. He touched them in wonder. Lily noticed and blushed.

"Sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was so caught up in the- mmph!" That was another kiss. That James gave to Lily. Which soon turned into a snog when Lily put her arms around his neck.

Finally, though, Lily had to break it off for air. James had a grin on.

"So, Evans, want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

His only response was a kiss.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. I just pulled it out of my head. I have writers block on my other story, so this is what I got. :)**


End file.
